Sherlock's peace of mind (Automatic)
by thefantasydreamer
Summary: A girl is found wounded on Sherlock's doorstep. who is she? what has she do with Sherlock? why is she injured to death? many surprises and events wait ahead. Sherlock/OC maybe not a good summary but pay a visit
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock's peace of mind**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock **

Darkness hovered the city in a tight embrace. Streets were almost empty of crowd: once in a while a car would pass Baker Street or drunk people would stumble on the stone pavement. Letting go of the white silky curtains, Sherlock huffed and threw himself on his favorite leather sofa. His nightgown tucked under his bottom but he was too lazy to pull it out. He stared at the ceiling, arms flung over the sofa. He was on a case. John said it was a 7 but he doubt it. He was too bored to solve the case or do anything.

His phone began ringing. He knew john was fast asleep and Lestrade was either working his butt off on a pile of paper works or drinking with his idiot friends in a bar somewhere. So he ignored it. Fifteen minutes passed and his phone went off for the third time. Someone was being funny calling him late at night. His phone vibrated against his thigh. He rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his pants pocket. He blinked at the screen, in shock. It took him a few seconds to get off of the sofa and hurry outside.

_At your back door. Come please._

_-DB_

DSHDSHDSH

John paid the cabbie and got off, slamming the door in frustration. The driver called out an insult before pulling out, that john cared less about. He shivered as the cold wind blew through his thin shirt. Sherlock Bloody Holmes called him at 3 in the morning, asking him to come over. In some sort of way it was something important. And it was rather strange; Sherlock rarely called. So John barely had any time to dress for the season. He pulled out a pair of jeans and shirt and stormed out, leaving Mary and a fussy little Rosie, crying and shouting from top of her lungs, alone. Holding his jacket closer to him, he made his way to 221B and knocked on the door. Not a second later the door stormed open and Sherlock appeared on the door way. But before John had enough time to say anything, Sherlock spun around and hurried up the stairs. John shook his head and followed him in, closing the door behind himself.

When he entered the room, Sherlock had already disappeared into his room. John shrugged off his jacket and put it on what used to be his armchair. "What is it again, Sherlock?" he called out while walking to the room "Are you bored? You better not be. I-"

What he saw through the half opened door, cut him off. A young girl was laying in Sherlock's bed, clothes torn apart and covered in her own blood. Her red hand were holding on to a wide open wound on her stomach. "Quick, John. She can't hold it any longer." He turned his head towards Sherlock's voice and that was when he saw blood on his face and clothes, too. The girl gasped in pain and brought John back into his senses. He hurried to the girl and examined her quickly. There were multiple wounds on her body but the deep one was on her stomach.

Sherlock pointed to a first aid kid on the side table. There were red bandages and gauzes reliving Sherlock attempt to stop the bleeding but he wasn't successful. He rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning her wounds.

DBSHDBSH

At 6 in the morning, they finally stopped the bleeding and bandaged her up. They changed the sheets and gave her some medicine and pain killer. The girl ended up with 3 deep wounds and a broken left arm.

John washed away the last blood stain on his face and turned the water off. Massaging his sore shoulders, he leaned to the sink. He was glad he had left a full first aid kid and enough medicine here else she would die on them. He ran a hand through his hair and made his way out. As he exit the bathroom, Sherlock walked out of the room, still covered in his blood stained clothes. He watched Sherlock as he walked to the sofa and threw him on it. John studied him. Frustration and concern were washed over his face.

John sat on the other armchair, crossing his arms.

"Who's that girl, Sherlock?"

**A/N: I'm back at it again. A new story let's see where it leads.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock's peace of mind**

**Chapter 2: wounds and a girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

"Who's that girl, Sherlock?"

John asked, watching his friend wrestling with his fingers. He hadn't seen Sherlock so messed up before. He rose suddenly from his seat and began looking for his phone.

"My phone, John. I need to find it!" he walked around the living room, shoving the mess of piles of books and papers aside in attempt to find his phone. John grabbed his phone from the coffee table and held it out for him.

"It's been here all the time." Sherlock let out a sigh and snatched his phone out of John's hand. His finger moved quickly on the screen, typing a message.

"Sherlock, what-"

"Not now, John" Sherlock cut him off, shoving his phone into his pocket and began pacing the room.

John tapped his feet impatiently on the wooden floor. He needed a freaking answer. He was thrown out of his bed early in the morning only to find a girl covered in her blood, in his bed. In Sherlock's bed for god's sake! And he was curious to know and that Sherlock didn't have that much of women in his life.

"Sherlock who is she?" he repeated himself again.

"Nothing concerning you." Sherlock mumbled.

"You called me at freaking 3 in the morning. I come here, find an injured girl, clean her wounds, and you don't give me an answer. I have a right to know!" John snapped**.**

**"**Just shut up, John!" Sherlock snapped back. Glaring at him, like he was ready to rip him through middle.

A scream came through the closed door of Sherlock's bedroom. Hearing that, Sherlock ran to the room and John hurried after him.

"Anna-"

Sherlock burst the door open and called out to the girl. The girl who was now sobered up, looked at them in horror before collapsing on the bed, unconscious again.

Sherlock rushed to her side and called her name concerned, a hand on her forehead. John eyed his friend. Now he really wanted to know who she was.

DBSHDBSH

_Sherlock ran all the way to the back door and bent the handle. The door cracked open with an unflattering sound, as it wasn't being used often. Turning the small flashlight on, he began looking for her. She might be somewhere round here, he thought. After a minute, he found her small figure curled up against the damp wall of the dark alley, hiding behind some trash bins. Sherlock cast the light on her. She pressed her eyelids shut tight, to block the light. Her face was covered with blood._

_Sherlock bent and slipped his arms under her legs, picking her up. A whimper slipped through her lips. He whispered a 'sorry' in her hair and planted a light kiss on her head. He tried his best not to give her anymore pain, made his way back in his flat and lied her down on his bed. She looked worse than what he thought. Her chest quickly moved up and down, panting for air._

_Sherlock rushed back into the living room and dialed a number. He needed John more than anything now._

**DBSHDBSH**

**She's back. Need medical attention.**

**SH**

**A/N: there you go, chapter 2! Thanks for reading. Shout out to Mrs. Renner to be the first one to follow it.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sherlock's peace of mind**

**Chapter 3: someone give Dr. Watson some explanation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Sherlock!**

"And you couldn't wait to bring her in?" Mycroft tapped his umbrella on the floor, obviously mad.

"What should I do? Let her die right outside of my flat?" Sherlock rolled his eyes, crossing his legs under him.

"You know I didn't mean that, dear brother." Mycroft uttered. "You could have contact me."

"I did!"

"Yes, but 4 hours later!" Mycroft said through greeted teeth. "They might have found where she is hiding at!"

"It's doesn't matter. What matters now is her wellness." Sherlock answered ignoring his brother's concern. "I assume your men are good at their job?"

"Definitely, brother mine." Mycroft spoke up "But what I-"

"Mr. Holmes, she's awake."

Sherlock's neck cracked loudly, as he turned his head all the way back to face the petit doctor, standing in the door way.

He got up from his seat and took large strikes to the bedroom. Mycroft shook his head and followed him.

Sherlock bent beside her and gently stroked the bandage on the girl's forehead.

"Hi," the girl faintly said, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Hi," Sherlock whispered, smiling at her.

"How's she?" Mycroft asked the doctor.

"There's a deep wound on her stomach, one on her hip. There are few cuts here and there but they're not that much of a problem." The doctor explained. "She's got a broken arm, too. We took care of her wounds for now but make sure she doesn't get out of bed."

"Thank you, Doctor." Mycroft said.

"There wasn't much we could do. Doctor Watson did everything." He said smiling at John who was standing at the corner all the time.

Mycroft walked the doctor to the door, enlightening him not to tell anyone about this patient or else he would lose his job.

John stood there, in the corner of the room, watching Sherlock with an amusing smile playing on his lips. He so wanted to record this moment. Sherlock Holmes the only consulting detective out there, who claimed sentimental is only a chemical, was holding a girl's hand and whispering words into her ear.

Mycroft cleared his throat, gaining John's attention. He pointed to John to follow him out of the bedroom. They settled behind kitchen's table.

"Sherlock wouldn't tell me. Who is that girl?" John finally asked.

Mycroft took his phone out and began texting.

"That girl right there is my brother's lover." He uttered.

"He… he what?" John asked in shock.

"Ah, Dear Watson, we sometimes come to things that it's hard to believe." He said, his face tucked behind his phone. "You may want to shut your mouth now."

_**A/N: There you go! I like this story so freaking much. I'm trying hard right there to keep Sherlock in character. (I hope I am successful at that.). Shout out to Ellianah123, Arwen357, and Mrs. Renner for faving and following the story. You guys gave me hope to write more. I appreciate it. **_

_**And a big thank you to whoever reads this. Hope y'all like it.**_

_**Plz review.**_

_**Love ya. XOXOXO**_

_**PS: If you have any idea in mind or have a request, I'd gladly accept. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sherlock's peace of mind**

**Chapter 4: caresses and a little more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

Inside Sherlock's bedroom curtains were pulled tight, not letting sunlight to get through. The room was packed with silence, the girl's shallow breathing the only sound that could be heard. Sherlock was lying on the other side of the bed, facing her pale skin. He had been counting all the small cuts on her face and neck for the past 15 minutes. He had track of every little scar on her skin.

"It's strange." The girl finally said. "On a normal basis, you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Your sense of humor is absurd, Anna." Sherlock said, smiling faintly.

"There it comes again," She chuckled slightly but whimpered as she felt a sharp pain in her abdominal.

"You might not want to do that," Sherlock said "You're badly injured."

"That explains the pain." Anna pressed her eyelids tight in pain. "Is it that bad?" She turned her head to the side facing him.

Sherlock nodded. "You got another on your hip and a broken arm. You're stuck in bed for at least a good two weeks."

"Obvious," she mimicked him, grinning when he chuckled softly.

There was two soft knocks on the door before Mycroft came in. "I see you're awake."

"Mr. Holmes, i owe you one." Anna said smiling at the old man. "Thank you."

"Of course, my dear." He returned the smile. "Sherlock, I'm afraid you are needed in the kitchen."

"Not now, Mycroft." Sherlock said turning his focus back on caressing Anna's hand.

"I believe you two can catch up later." Mycroft insisted.

"Please take him out. He talks too much." Anna said glaring at him "I need my rest." Sherlock smiled at her and pecked her cheek softly, ignoring his brother.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft said through greeted teeth.

Sherlock carefully got off the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and followed Mycroft out, shutting the door completely.

"Now if you could sit down, dear brother, we have something to discuss about." Mycroft stated, watching Sherlock move about the flat.

Sherlock pushed him out of the flat and shoved his coat and umbrella in his chest. "Goodbye, Mycroft." he called out, slamming the door in his face.

He turned around and saw John sitting behind the table.

"Oh, John you're still here." he looked through his bookshelves, pulling books out, looking at their titles and putting them back in their place again. "She's going to get bored here." he mumbled to himself.

"So the great Sherlock Holmes has feelings," John mocked him "I didn't see that coming."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I believe you have a place to be at. Probably the clinic?"

"I took the day off."

"To go on a date with Mary?" Sherlock said still going through his books. "I can't babysit Rosie. I'm busy."

"No, don't worry. I just want to have a long chat with my friend." He came into living room and sat on his armchair. "So tell me, Sherlock. How did you two meet?"

Sherlock pulled two books out and sat on his sofa. "No time for that nonsense, John."

"Oh, come on, Sherlock." John uttered leaning forward. "The way you were holding on her and the concern in your eyes, it's self-explanatory."

"Could be anyone?" Sherlock put the books down and took out his phone.

"Yes, anyone but not you." John said but putting emphasize on you.

_**We need to take her out of 221b. **_

_**MH**_

_**No way. I'm not risking her safety again.**_

_**SH**_

_**She won't be safe there, with you. She needs proper protection.**_

_**MH**_

_**Well, she was under your protection last time and then I found her injured to death out of my flat.**_

_**SH**_

_**She's not going anywhere. Anna's safe here with me.**_

_**SH**_

_**If you could listen just for one.**_

_**MH**_

"John, you're phone rang for the third time. Guess Mary's really mad." Sherlock snapped, tired of John's nonstop questions.

"I let you get away for now." John pulled on his jacket and walked to the door. "You better clean yourself up. No one likes a blood covered man." He chuckled when Sherlock rolled his eyes at him and exited the flat.

Sherlock stared at the closed door. John Watson, for once in his life was right. He got up and marched to the bathroom.

_**A/N: OMG. You guys are mazing. Thanks for your reviews, faving and following this story. I am kind of surprised. Didn't see that coming! Lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**_

_**Review! Would love to hear more of you guys.**_

_**See ya on next chapter.**_

_**xoxoxo **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sherlock's peace of mind**

**Chapter 5: Mrs. Hudson finds out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

Sherlock buttoned up his light blue shirt and exited bathroom, ruffling his damp curly hair. Taking a glance at the clock on the wall, he made his into the kitchen. It was past 9. Anna could be up any minutes and she had to eat.

He explored through the fridge but there was nothing to eat, except for thumbs and a bag of rotten apples. He slammed the door closed and went through the cabinets. Canned rice and tuna which had expired 3 months ago, pasta, and jam. There wasn't basically anything to eat at his house. He wondered how he could survive without Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson that's it, he thought.

He checked on Anna before going down to ask Mrs. Hudson to make him something eatable. The blood was dripping leisurely through the tube connected to her arm. It was the second blood administration given to her since the past 2 hours. Sherlock looked down at her. Her brown hair were all over the pillow, some strand falling on her face. Her face was pinched obviously out of pain due to her right hand resting above her abdominal. He left the door half way open and walked out of the flat.

"Mrs. Hudson!" he called out, knocking on her door rapidly.

"What is it Sherlock?!" Mrs. Hudson burst the door open, a hand resting on her heart.

Sherlock eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't startle you, did I?" he walked in and took large strikes into the kitchen, digging his head in the fridge.

"Do you have anything to eat? I need food."

"What's wrong with you, young man? You could have asked nicely." She grumbled.

"Do you?!" Sherlock repeated himself, irritated.

Mrs. Hudson shoved him aside and pulled out several bags filled with groceries. "Sherlock dear, you ordered some yourself."

Sherlock spun around, looking at the bags. He took his phone out and went through his messages.

_**Did you get the groceries?**_

_**MH**_

He quickly typed.

_**Yes. Send a doctor to check on her wounds later.**_

_**SH**_

Shoving his phone back into his pants, he took the bags from Mrs. Hudson "Ah, yes. I forgot. Thank you." He gave her a smile and walked out of his flat.

He stood in his track for a moment and turned around.

"Actually, Mrs. Hudson, I need something from you. Can you cook for me?"

DBSHDBSHDBSH

Sherlock walked around his small living room, drawing curtains, blocking sunlight. After checking curtains for the third time he smiled in satisfaction. He began putting away papers and books in attempt to get the living room a neat look.

Mrs. Hudson watched him from kitchen eyes wide open. Was Sherlock cleaning? Now that was strange. He asked for food that's even stranger. Something is up with him, she thought. She checked the soup and turned the heat off.

"Where's the salt, Sherlock? I can't find it." She said looking through cabinets.

"It's in my room. Left it there for-" But before he could finish his sentence Mrs. Hudson was on her way to her room.

"Mrs. Hudson, wait!"

By the time Sherlock got to the room, Mrs. Hudson and Anna had already saw each other. Mrs. Hudson was shocked. A girl was laying in his bed, bandaged up. "Sherlock?" she turned her head to him expecting an explanation.

Anna was up, leaning to the pillow. Her eyes darted between Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson in surprise.

"Ah, hello?"

Now everyone on Baker Street going to find out about her, Sherlock thought.

_**A/N: there. Couldn't take my finger off of the keyboard. LOL.**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock's peace of mind**

**Chapter 6: Diana Barie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock in any form or shape.**

_Smoke was rising from the crashed, upside-down car. Two men dressed in black suits looked inside the car. The front mirror was shattered and covered in the driver's blood._

_"The drivers dead, sir. But she's not in the car." One of them told to the man who was standing on the pavement, a cigarette lit between his two fingers. The man guided his cigarette to his lips and exhaled the smoke._

_"She can't be far away from here." the man said "Find her."_

_In the alley, not so far away from where the car crashed, a figure was shaking in pain and fear. She was using wastages of what used to be a car, as a hiding spot. One hand resting on the wound on her abdominal and the other was covering her mouth to block her moans; she couldn't risk to expose her hideout. Her nostrils were filled with smell of gas and blood. She could hear the light steps of those men, walking in the alley. She shut her eyes close and curled up in a small ball. Please don't let them find me, please, she prayed. Their footsteps were creeping close to where she was hiding. She wasn't in any condition to fight. She was too exhausted. It seemed as her prayers worked, the men hesitated and walked out of the alley._

_She waited patiently for a little longer before coming out of her hideout. Her hand grasped the wall tight and pulled herself up on her feet. By help of the wall, she walked slowly, ignoring the stinging pain in her hip. She needed somewhere to hide, she only knew one safe place in London. Painfully and steady she worked her way to the place she knew. Tripping as she walked, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure no one was following her. After one hour or two, she finally was there. She leaned her sore body to the wall of the dark alley and dialed a number. But there was no answer. She tried her chance two more times, still no answer. Her trembling fingers worked themselves on the screen as she helplessly typed a message. She send the message and looked at the screen. Her own blood had stained the screen while attempting to write. She slide against the wall and sat down tired, unable to keep her eyelids open anymore she let exhaustion take over her._

_DBSHDBSH_

Hours later when Diana woke up, she found herself in Sherlock's bedroom, again. She blinked into the dark room and listened carefully. The house was quiet except for the muffed sounds coming from living room. Her back was sore, she's been lying for hours on her back. She sigh and tried to sit herself in a more comfortable position. She even couldn't turn on her sides. Within minutes she managed to pull her body up into an almost-seated-but-mostly-leaned position. She sigh again and rubbed her neck with her only uninjured member; her right arm. She was glad something was left hale so she wouldn't be as helpless as she looked. The splint on her left arm weighted on her neck. She leaned her head to the headboard. It took her a couple of more minutes to figure out how hungry and thirsty she was.

She inhaled the scent in the air. Sherlock's bedroom smelled like ginger nuts. She swore that man could eat them as a main meal 3 times a day. He was so crazy about them. She raised her hand and moved it along the wall. Her hand touched the switch and the lights turned on. That's better, she thought. Diana didn't like to be unaware from her surroundings. She wandered her eyes around the small bedroom. She's been there once or twice but still remembered every little of the room. A small hanger stood at the end of the king size bed. Beside it, right on the corner was a closet and a drawer. Everything was the same, nothing changed. Not even a slight inch.

Her stomach growled, begging to be fed. Just about the time she was about to call for him, the door burst open and an old lady with brown-reddish hair stared at her with widen eyes. One second later Sherlock appeared at the door.

"Mrs. Hudson!" He called out.

Diana darted her eyes between the pair, unable to do anything in the situation.

"Ah, hello?" was the only thing left her lips.

Sherlock gave her a smile, his lips tightened in a line. She knew that smile. It meant 'I don't know what the hell I should do but let me pretend like I do.'

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." Diana chuckled softly as Sherlock shoved the old lady out of the room into the kitchen.

DHSHDHSH

"Diana is her name." Sherlock muttered an answer in both Mrs. Hudson and John's waiting faces.

"So, Sherlock Holmes finally brought a girlfriend." John said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Girlfriend? I would go for something more appropriate. A partner." Sherlock corrected him.

"Aww, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson exclaimed joyfully. "For how long?"

"I don't know. Possibly four years." Sherlock uttered, turning his attention to his bedroom, trying to ignore their weird looks and questions.

"Oh, wow, Sherlock. Wow." John looked at him amusingly. "Didn't expect 'the great Sherlock Holmes' to have someone. Thought women bored you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Checking on her!" he got up from his seat and walked to his bedroom, avoiding the train of their questions.

_**A/N: THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 6! **_

_**Would like to thank Brigitte uwu and ButlerGirlAnime for faving and following the story. Thanks for the reviews too!**_

_**Please review or message me I like to communicate with my readers. *_***_

_**Let me know was I able to keep Sherlock in character? (cause y'all know that brainy dude is hard to write.)**_

_**Anyways. Thanks for reading. I love you to the moon and back.**_

_**See ya on next chapter.**_

_**xoxoxox**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sherlock's peace of mind**

**Chapter 7: A killer?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

_Small lamps attached to the ceiling were illuminating the corridor in a dim glow. They've been walking down the corridor for 5 minutes and it seemed like it had no end. White walls of the corridor made it look even longer. The soft buzz of the ventilators were the only sound could be heard. Another 5 minutes and they finally made it to the end of the corridor. Two guards were guarding a metal door, locked secure._

_"There it is, sir." The doctor said opening the door with her ID card. "But I warn you she is really dangerous. If anything happened, there's a red button near the door. Push it and guards will come in."_

_The tall man only nodded his head and walked through the metal door. The room was tediously boring. The walls were painted in white, a desk and chair were attached in the alcove of the room. A bed was set in the middle of the room and someone was lying on it, facing the wall. Long brown locks spread on the pillow. A girl, he thought. _

_The girl turned over slowly and looked at him. He observed her closely. She was dressed in a white hospital gown; the same boring color. Devices and tubes were attached to her two pair of pale arms. Her face was unreadable. He took a step back. Pulled off his coat and scarf and placed them on the desk. Sitting on the wooden chair, he crossed his long legs and placed his hands under his chin, palms and fingers touching each other gently. _

_She looked straight in his eyes and he did the same. Her eyes were emotionless. Her chest moved in a slow rhythm, inhaling the air in. most of her figure was covered under the thin blanket but he could say she had a slim figure yet thinner than she should be. There were dark circles under her eyes. Lack of sleep, he deducted. She stared at him and he started back at her, hardly blinking. _

_He finally broke his eyes apart from hers to look at his watch. It's already an hour, he thought. He got up from the chair, collected his coat and scarf, and left the room without glancing back. A pair of brown eyes following him._

_DBSHDBSH_

_"Can you get her to talk?" the doctor said watching the detective's eyes dancing on the monitor. "Your brother said you can."_

_Sherlock watched the girl on the monitor. She was lying on her back, arms resting at her sides. She was staring at the camera obviously aware of them watching her. Taking his eyes away from the girl, he glanced at the papers. _

_"Age: 20_

_Gender: Female_

_Skin color: fair_

_Height: 167 CMs _

_Weight: 45KG_

_Nationality: No data_

_Name: Diana Barie _

_Extra input: Found in a derelict lab. Killed 5 men while they were trying to catch her. Doesn't speak and hardly eats. Attempt to run away and injured a guard."_

_"It's not an easy case, I have to admit. But it's nothing that couldn't be solved." Sherlock finally said, tearing his eyes away from the papers. "Did she had anything on her when you found her?"_

_The doctor shook her head. "No, she was covered in filth when we found her. There was a tag attached to the clothes she was wearing. Stating her name and age. She doesn't look older than that anyways."_

_"And what about the weapon? In the report it was mentioned she killed five of your men."_

_"She killed them with shattered glass."_

_Sherlock raised his eyebrow. "Glass?"_

_The doctor nodded. "The floor was covered in them. She used shattered glass of a broken fluorescent." _

_"And how were they killed?" He asked following her through a door to another room. The Doctor ruffled through the drawer for a few seconds before taking a folder out and handing it to him._

_Sherlock looked at the pictures of the evidence as she explained._

_"She thrust the glasses into places that killed them within seconds. Like the heart, neck, and thigh. We found splinter of glass in one the men's eyes. She blew them in his eyes before attacking him. And last month she used a few toothpicks on a guard in attempt to escape. Again thrust them in his vessels. That's why I keep warning you about her. She has the ability of a murderer."_

_Sherlock observed the pictures taken from the victim's body carefully. She was right. Her murdering plane was delicate, quick and on point. A faint smile spread on his lips. This case was brilliant._

_**A/N: chapters ahead will be flashbacks to help to clear out things.**_

_**Don't you want to say anything? -_-**_

_**T T**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sherlock's peace of mind**

**Chapter 8: Who is he?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK.**

_She kept her eyes fixed on the metal door. She has been staring at it for two days. The room she was in didn't have any window but she could say it's been two days. They gave her six different meals, 2 breakfasts, 2 lunches, and 2 dinners, that made it two days. Two days that passed like hell. She was bored, I mean you obviously could get bored if you were to lie in a bed, attached to devices for long hours. Who wouldn't be?_

_They've unattached all the tubes from her. They normally would keep them on her all the night so she couldn't attempt to escape. She didn't know what they were releasing in her blood but whatever it was, it weakened her. She would lay there with a wide awake brain but numb body. By morning they would free her arms, she would sleep for a few hours and then wander about the room._

_The room itself was almost empty. A desk, a chair, and a bed were all the furniture she had. Five cameras would eye her every second. Her favorite hobby was staring at the plain wall in front of her bed and imagine the world outside. Once in a while a doctor or a therapist would walk in and question her or run experiments on her. When she didn't talk or pushed them away when they wanted to attach the tubes to her again, they would pin her down, tie her to bed and attach them, again. They inserted the needles through the same part of her hands and arms which they did every single day. They didn't care how it hurt her. _

_She quite made a name out there for herself. 'Murderer' was what they called her every time they brought her a tray of food. She would just look at them while they exit. She was a murderer after all. It was true. She killed five men before they brought her here and god knew how many she killed before. _

_And she lied there staring at her prison door, waiting for the dark- haired man to come in. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't after blood samples or asking her tons of questions. He would come in, sit on the only chair in the room and look at her. After an hour he would get up and leave. That chair which she would address as 'his chair' now since no one other than him would sit on it. He'd been there for 4 times already. His visits kind of turned out as a trend for her. Staring and staring and staring until the time was up. He wouldn't glare, smirk, or call her a murder. It was just staring. It wasn't leering or out of pity. It was as if he tried to read her through her eyes. And she would let him to do so. In that boring room it was the only extraordinary thing she could ever experience. _

_She heard footsteps out of the door and a moment later the door opened. The same curly head man walked in and did the same routine. Took off his coat and blue scarf and folded them on the bare desk before settling himself on 'his chair'. Legs crossed and hands fixed under his chin. And their game started again. But this time instead of staring back at him, she leaned on her elbows and sat straight on the bed, her legs hanging in the air. He cocked an eyebrow at her and his lips quirked into a fleeting smile. He glanced at the camera in front of him for a second before turning his attention back to her._

_"There are two men guarding your room." He said "I can expose their whole stories right now. Do you want to listen?"_

_She just looked at him, her eyes fixed on his lips as he began to speak in a fast pace. "The fat one, has a sweet tooth. Tried going on a diet but wasn't successful enough. He's cheating on his wife with his girlfriend. The marriage doesn't work out but he's too coward to end it. Got a pet dog and is a messy person."_

_She looked at him with a blank face. But in her head she was arguing him on how he could possibly get all of these information when he didn't even know the guards. He didn't stop there. He kept going on and on about the other guard, the doctors, nurses and everyone he crossed on his way to here. Proving his theories by their appearances, the way they talked and stood. _

_The door clicked open and Doctor Smith walked in. her high ponytail bouncing behind her._

_"Mr. Holmes, time is up. You need to leave." She said glancing at him. He nodded his head before grabbing his coat and scarf. He nodded his head at her before walking out of the door. _

_Mr. Holmes. She repeated that word in her mind. She hoped that he would come again._

_**A/N: There. Thanks for reading. I love this story so much that I keep writing. (Even though my final exams are in 3 weeks lol)**_

_**Shout out to Kcxxx35 and MyCookiemonster95 for following the story. You guys are amazing. See ya on next chapter.**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sherlock's peace of mind (Automatic)**

**Chapter 9: Mr. Holmes's treasure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

_"Are you sure he is capable of doing this?" Doctor Smith asked Mycroft who was watching the monitors. "We dealt on a few sessions but he's already been here over 10 times and there's no improvement, yet."_

_"Has she talked yet?" He asked not taking his eyes off the monitors._

_"Yes, but just a couple of words. Nothing useful for our experiments." She uttered "We need to know what she is and why she was in that abandoned lab. With all due respects, Mr. Holmes, but your brother is wasting our time."_

_"And why is this matter so important to you, Doctor Smith?" Mycroft asked._

_"We took blood samples of her and ran experiments on them. The results came out interesting. Her blood cells are different than normal cells. There's some golden cells in her blood twice her normal cells. And what is more interesting is that her immune system is strong, very strong. We tried some poison on her and she survived without any symptoms of sickness. She just had a slight fever and she was completely fine the next morning with no sign of poison in her blood." She explained. "That's why I want you to convince your brother to hurry. She can both be a dangerous of beneficial for human race."_

_Mycroft nodded his head. "I'll talk to him but I assure you he knows what he is doing."_

_The doctor shook her head but didn't say a word. Holmes brothers didn't understand the importance to this matter._

_DBSHDBSH_

_Diana was having the most delightful moment of her life. Someone was actually talking to her. It wasn't instructions to kill someone, it wasn't the lab head telling them how to behave, it wasn't the same boring therapist coming and asking her questions. It was a normal conversation. _

_She swung her legs in the air listening to Sherlock talking about one of his cases. The man's jaw seemed like to be made out of metal. He spoke with a fast pace only pausing to take a deep breath and to speak more. She sometimes couldn't catch up to his pace. Her ears weren't used to these amount of words just at once. He had a faint smile on his face when he would talk about how fast he got a case solved._

_Once in a while he would ask her opinion and she would shake or nod her head in response. Surprisingly all of his questions were as in a yes or no so she didn't have to fight her mind and tongue to talk, something she wasn't used to. _

_This man seemed nice. He was no danger like the nurse back in the lab. She would smile at them every time she went to her to take her weakly medicine. He would call her by her first name like the nurse, not by her number unlike others._

_Mr. Holmes tend to teach her stuff she didn't ever learn by their Father back in the lab. He stood in front of her and offered his hand to her. She looked at his hand and then back at him without knowing what to do. He gave her one of his faint smiles and took her wrist gently and put her hand in his, wrapping his fingers around hers. He moved their clasped hands up and down. "Sherlock Holmes," he said. She hesitated for a second and then did the same, her eyes fixed on their hands. His skin was warm against hers and his grip was gentle. It wasn't like the times when The Father was mad at them. Father's hands were always cold when he held theirs. And his grip was hard leaving them with broken fingers. _

_"Diana Barie." She said almost as a whisper leaving her lips. Gaining a smile from him. She later on learned that what they did was 'Shaking hands'. That was how people greet each other. _

_Sherlock finally stopped and put something on her bed before biding her a goodbye. She looked at the oblong thing, laying on her sheets. She traced her fingers along it. It was hard against her skin. Carefully raising its brown cover she was faced with what looked like scripts written with black ink. Something rang in her mind. She saw one of these back in the lab when she was ordered to kill a man. He was holding tight on something, not even letting go of it when he was laying there breathless. _

_"It's a book," she remembered Father saying. "It's something especial, my dear. A treasure, like you and all of my daughters."_

_'A book', Mr. Holmes gave her a treasure. Father always said that treasures must be kept safe. He trusted her to keep his treasure so she kept it safe, under her pillow._

_**A/N: Hello deariesssssss. How are you? Like time no see! It's been 24 hours since the last update LOL.**_

_**Don't think I have nothing to do. I actually have tons of textbooks to study and my exams are coming! I am just a nerd for fan (Is that even a word? Haha).**_

_**Saphira Elise and BlueWolf29, well hello there! Welcome to our little we-crush-on-a-curly-brainy-dude-Sherlock-Holmes family. Thanks for following the story! **_

_**I really appreciate all of you. I want to hug your faces!**_

_**Btw, did you know that it won't hurt to drop a review?**_

_**Lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**See ya on next chapter.**_

_**Ps: And I added automatic to the title 'cause I actually wrote this story based on a German song named "Automatisch". But couldn't decide on a name so I have them both to be as the title. **_

_**xoxox**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sherlock's peace of mind (Automatic)**

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK. (But he owns us. Okay it turned out creepy right there. Enjoy. Looool)**

_Ich steh unter deinem bann_

_Ich ergebe mich und dann_

_Passiert es ganz automatisch..._

…_._

_She was there again, in that cold lab. Wearing the same white t shirt and pants. She was holding a spoon, dipping it in the green liquid in the bowl in front of her while listening to Father talking. He was walking in between their tables in his white lab coat. His hair were still grey and he spoke with a smile on his face, looking down at his daughters._

_"My dear daughters, you know the danger in outside world, right? You know how the sun is dangerous." His voice was still dark and it sends shivers down her spine. "You know you shouldn't go out. I love you and I want to keep you safe."_

_"Yes, Father. We will stay here, Father." They all said out loud, with no hint of emotion in their voices. _

_She watched as Father walked to her slowly, his eyes fixed on her. "You!" he called out to her. "Why did you leave? You abandoned us." He approached her and wrapped his metal fingers round her neck. She looked at him with terror in her eyes. "You betrayed your father! You ungrateful child!" he squeezed her neck hard she let out a sob. The other daughters smacked their fists on the table, screaming "You betrayed us, you betrayed us."_

_Father was right, she betrayed them. She felt his fingers tightened themselves around her neck even more. She squirmed for air, her lungs itching for oxygen. Father stared in her eyes with anger. Father would always take his revenge._

_DBSHDBSH_

"John, why don't you want to understand?" Sherlock hissed through gritted teeth. "I can't tell you!"

"And why not?" John was completely annoyed. They've been through a lot together and his idiot friend wouldn't spill his secret.

"It's for your own sake, John. It's a matter of safety."

"You must be joking? My entire life has never been _safe _after I met you."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "It's better-"

Diana screaming from the other room left their conversation incomplete. Both men shared a look before walking to the room.

Diana was on the floor, on her knees. A hand over clenching at her chest. Sherlock deducted her conditions in a second. By her state she had fallen from the bed. The tears on her cheek was the sign of a nightmare and the way she was grabbing at her chest, Sherlock's eyes widen in concern. He ran to her side and held her by shoulders and made her sit in an upright position.

"Anna, Anna breathe!" he shook her hard trying to make her snap out of it. It didn't work. Her face was turning blue. Sherlock slapped her cheeks twice. That brought her out of it, she gasped and inhaled air in soundly. "F-Father is here. H-he is c-coming." He held her trembling body to his trying to calm her down. It was no use. She kept repeating the same exact words and tried to get on her feet, thrusting her nails in Sherlock's back as if he was the Father. Sherlock held her tight and nodded at John who was holding a soporific ampule. John bent down next to them and injected the drug in her neck. She struggled for a few more seconds before lying motionless in Sherlock's arms. With John's help, Sherlock put her back on his bed and tucked her in. his long fingers traced cheeks, wiping away the tears she was crying a moment ago. Taking another glance at her sleeping face, he stormed out of the room and threw himself on his armchair, in frustration.

John walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. Sat on his armchair and watched Sherlock wordlessly. He knew by heart there was something wrong; something terrible. It's been almost three days since Diana been there and Sherlock was a hot mess all this time. He was constantly checking the windows and texting his brother. He accidently read one of their texts and it said something about _danger and her protection._

Sherlock took a moment to collect himself before telling John everything.

"Almost 4 years ago, Mycroft men found an abandoned lab in the east side of Europe. It was almost out of use. In the basement of the lab they found a girl living there all alone. They wanted to save her and take her out of there but she killed them all. They managed to bring her into a lab here in London, unconscious." He explained. "They kept her in a room and took blood samples from her to test her well beings but apparently she wasn't just a girl. She was being raised in that lab. The evidence showed that whoever that ran the lab moved everything out and kind of left her behind."

He leaned back and took a deep breath. "That girl was Diana. My presence was asked to help them discover who she is and what they did to her in the lab. After a few month I got her to talk. She's been training as a murderer. She kills her prey fast and only with one attempt. Mycroft was quite fond of her abilities and found them useful. He promised her if she works for him he will save her from danger."

"And I assume that danger is _the Father_ she was repeating over and over back in the room." John finally said, receiving a nod from Sherlock.

"This Father is like a mentor to them; the head of the lab. He was in charge of everything. Mycroft was able to keep her secret safe until in one of her mission someone recognizes her and The Father finds out about her. Now he's after her."

"And what does he want from her?"

The answer came out painfully out of Sherlock's dry mouth.

"To kill her."

_**A/N: Hi cuties. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Gumid, welcome! Thanks for following the story.**_

_**See ya on next chapter.**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sherlock's peace of mind (Automatic)**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

_Rubbing her hands on her bare arms, Diana wrapped the thin blanket around herself and walked down the hallway. Doors to rooms, once labs and bedrooms, were open. There was nothing in those rooms. She'd already gone through all of them, it's just shattered glass and wrecked computers, maybe one or two pair of clothes. Her bare feet touching the cold floor made her shiver in cold. Her stomach has been growling for the past five hours. She was hungry, really hungry. Calculating the days mentally, it's been two weeks since she ate her last meal. It was possibly some canned food she found in the basement. She had four canned food left, those could last her 2 months. If she just could find more medicine she could keep those cans!_

_She pressed her palm on her stomach in hope of stopping the annoying noise it made. She was better off without food for a whole two months but if only she got her shots and medicines. She hopped she could find more medicines, she was in need of them. But first food, she thought. Opening the door, she made her way through upside down tables and shelves in order to find something. Plates and spoons were thrown everywhere, chairs broken. It was as if there had been a war in the kitchen. Shattered was covering the floor like a carpet. She walked on them, hearing the cracking sound of glass under her feet. Blood rushed out of the wounds on her feet but she kept walking. The wounds stung but she didn't care, they were going to heal on their own in two three hours. She walked behind the dirt covered counters and went through cabinets. Her last hope was the storage room. She hadn't checked it in the last fifth months she was left in the lab. She so relied on the canned foods she found in the emergency section. She turned the handle and pushed through the door. The smell of rotten fruits and vegetables filled her nose. Her face pinched in disgust. She had to go through them, she had no choice. Covering her nose with the blanket she began exploring. The rest of the lab had electricity but the storage room was left out. She filled her blanket with what was edible. A few pieces of bread, half of an apple and a few carrots. Those would only last her today, there was no way she could keep them. She still had to cut a few part of them. She sigh and gathered her blanket. She gave up on looking for medicine she was so hungry and sleepy. Borrowing a knife from kitchen, she made her way back to the basement where she has been staying all these times._

_**A/N: Hi, okay I don't like to make excuses but I have to. It's short I know but I had no time! I've been freaking busy these past few days. Now that I'm writing this it's around 9 pm, I finally could sit back and relax. I mean it was my birthday today and I couldn't celebrate it even! I'll try to write and post something in my lunch breaks.**_

_**Thanks for reading and following the story.**_

_**Drop a review cause I feel saaaadddd. T T**_

_**Love you guys.**_

_**xoxoxo **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sherlock's peace of mind (Automatic)**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

_"I love you all. My dear daughters. You are everything to me."_

_But he was a liar. The Father was a big liar. Diana leaned her back against the basement wall. The place she used to stay all those past months. It was dark, small, and almost out of reach. A perfect place to hide in. She remembered father telling them if anything happened find a small and dark place and stay there. Sun was harmful and the most dangerous creatures out there, were humans. Humans unlike her sisters, the doctors in the lab, and the father. They all loved them but other humans out there were dangerous. _

_She hugged her knees to her chest and stared at an invisible spot on the wall before her. But Father was a liar. He left her here, all alone. There could be humans out there coming after her. They were precious, father would repeat that to them every single day._

_"If anyone else than me or the doctors approached you, kill them instantly. Anyone outside of the family is a danger."_

_She couldn't believe it. Why did father leave her? Doctors took blood samples from her that morning, like they did every month, she went to bed and when she woke up later in the evening, and there was no sign of her sisters nor The Father._

_She checked every single lab, rooms, training rooms, halls, and even Father's personal room. She was left alone. The lab was a mess itself. Computers and files were thrown everywhere._

_She yawned and stretched her arms. She knew it was time to bed, the sun was rising. They would asleep right when the sun was rising at somewhere around early in the afternoon and then they were up all the night, training, listening to father, or kill a monster for father. _

_She took a golden pill from the box beside her before lying down on the cold floor of basement and closing her eyes._

Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat carrying the morning tea tray. She sigh and shook her head. The living room was as dark as inside of a grave. She placed the tray on the coffee table, marched toward the windows and drawn the curtains aside. Sunlight sprang in and lightened the small living room. She smiled to herself and went to pour the tea in the cup knowing Sherlock was up, she heard noises coming from the bathroom. That was a good thing. The young man's sleeping schedule was messed up, she thought.

As soon as she put the pot down the bathroom door clinked open and a very sleepy Sherlock walked out, hair messy and his dressing gown falling down his shoulder. He lazily glanced at Mrs. Hudson and then the morning light illuminating the living room. His brain began functioning to the data it was receiving. His eyes widen. Mrs. Hudson almost tripped over the coffee table as he passed her with long strikes, pulling curtains closed, again.

When he was done he turned toward the old woman and barked at her to not draw the curtains.

"And why is that, young man?" She asked annoyed "It's so dark in here."

"It's because of her." He said ruffling his hair. "Diana has Heliophobia."

Mrs. Hudson looked at him with a blank expression. Obviously didn't understood what it meant. Sherlock rolled his eyes and picked up his cup.

"It means fear of the sun." how uneducated people could be? He thought sipping his tea.

_**A/N: here's a chapter because you deserve it!**_

_**Hello my beloved readers. Did you miss me? ; P**_

_**I definitely missed writing it. But exams are coming and we all have a life outside of this website. ; P**_

_**So there you go hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. 'cause I need inspiration. **_

_**THANK YOU TO Korvae, AlissonAdd, Wolfcorgie, wag11137 AND ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS STORY, FAVORITE IT , AND FOLLOW IT.**_

_**I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK!**_

_**Anyways I see y'all on the next chapter gotta rush and study.**_

_**xoxo **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sherlock's peace of mind (Automatic)**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK. I OWN MY GODDAMN TEXTBOOKS AND THEIR FREAKING ME OUT.**

Diana was standing before Sherlock's full-length mirror, the grey tee shirt she was wearing, tugged to her waist, examining the wounds on her body. She's had unwrapped the bandages around her stomach and thigh. The wound on her stomach has healed completely but the skin around it was swollen. She parted her legs and bent gently to check the wound on her right thigh. It was all stitched up and healed, thanks to Mycroft dropping her medicine to Sherlock's flat. She didn't want to admit it but her life depended on those pills. Mycroft brought her only two bottles knowing she couldn't stay there any longer. She already emptied the first bottle. That wasn't good, not at all. The Pills Mycroft provided for her weren't enough, they weren't as effective as the pills she used to take back in the lab.

She let go of her tee shirt hem and let it fall down. It covered her slim frame like a mini dress. She's always been thin. All of her sisters were thin, exactly how Father wanted them to be. The thought of that lab and her past life made her sick in her stomach. She couldn't believe Father found her. She was hiding from him and it was going well. She needed a new hide out.

The door slid open and Sherlock appeared in the doorway, still in his dressing gown. He glanced over her for a second before giving her a small smile. She returned the smile. He turned sideways. "Coming?"

"It's still day." She stated. Sherlock felt a hint of doubt and fear in her voice.

"The curtains are drawn." He said gently reaching out his hand. She looked at his hand unsure. She would normally get out of the room after 4 pm when the sun was about to set. Any time before that would scare the hell out of her, like the sun would burn her through. She took a breath, trying to calm herself down, reached for his stretched palm, placed her hand in his and let him guide her out of the room and hallway, into the living room.

Her feet touching the cold floor sent shivers down her spine. It felt good to feel the hard wooden floor beneath her feet once again, after being in an alarm alert situation for months. She kept moving from one place to another, running away from Father's men. She's been all dressed up and a gun in her hand, not daring to rest her eyelids in fear of them breaking in through the door.

All the curtains were draw, blocking the sunlight, just like he said. And instead all the lights have been turned on. She let him guide her into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Sherlock put a hand on the small of her back and led her to the already pulled out chair. She sat on the chair her eyes wandering about the flat. The kitchen was surprisingly tidy. The last time she was there experiments and lab tools were lying all over the table and the cabinets.

"It's not the most recommended meal to consume after being injured but it's an exception." His calm voice came before her. Diana darted her eyes away from her surroundings and looked at him holding a white bowl. Sherlock placed the bowl in front of her, a smile flashed on his face as she gasped and dig into the bowl. If anyone saw her they would think that it was some delicious spaghetti or something else. The fact that she was munching on a bowl full of apricots was amusing to Sherlock. She hummed and stuffed two apricots in her mouth at once. Sherlock didn't interrupt her eating and just watched her.

His smile was gone when his attention was drawn to her bandaged left hand resting on the table. The plaster cast was holding her arm tight, from her knuckles, down to her elbow. Sherlock reached out his hand and took hers in his, gently turning it over. Her face pinched and a moan slipped through her lips. A broken bone was always hard to heal even in her case.

Diana dropped the apricot she was eating back into the bowl, its seed made a thud hitting the bottom of the bowl. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, pushed the bowl aside and looked at him. He was studying her face, eyes fixed on her pale skin without blinking.

"I found the bottle." He let go of her hand and slipped his hand into his dressing gown. He pulled out a small white bottle and placed it on the table. "One bottle in just four days. Why?" he asked.

"I thought I hid it well," Diana wetted her lips before reaching for the bottle. "I need them." She simply said, playing with the bottle in her hand.

"You used to take only two pills every two weeks. The last time I asked Mycroft about your well beings he said other wise."

"He lied," she explained "I asked him to."

"How long," Sherlock pressed his eyelids close feeling concern and anger. "How long have you been increasing the doze?" he completed his sentence, letting out a sigh.

"Almost a year." She responded. "4 bottles a month. But these past two months I've been using more. I'm getting weak day by day."

"Anna-" Sherlock uttered softly.

"These pills aren't doing enough. It's killing-"

"Anna," Sherlock said in a high pitch.

"It's true and you know it. Without these pills I will die." She said.

"Enough!" Sherlock snapped and got up from his chair. He walked around the table and reached her chair. His arms found their ways around her slim shoulders and held her against him. Her head resting on his torso, his fingers gripping her tee shirt tight, feeling her inch by inch. Diana wrapped her hale arms around his waist. Her fingers stroking his back in a gentle circle. He was aware, completely aware. But he didn't want to accept the fact that she was an experiment and an experiment wouldn't last without proper care. He Held her tighter and sigh. She was dying and he knew it very well.

_**A/N: My exams are in a week and writing is a stress relief. I surely worth a couple of review, don't I now?**_

_**Anyway thanks to Hadrianlopez1 for following and favoring the story. And thanks to them lurkers and everyone who reads it. I appreciate it. (muaah)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**See ya on next chapter.**_

_**xoxox**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sherlock's peace of mind (Automatic)**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_It's been five months and 3 hours and 20 seconds since Sherlock was asked to visit the girl in the lab. At first Sherlock didn't want to accept his brother's case but Mycroft's facial expression were priceless. He was basically the government but he couldn't figure out who the girl is. He was so miserable and Sherlock adored that. So he accepted his brother's case, which Mycroft insisted that it's just an offer, to pay 'the mysterious girl' they found a few visits. _

_At first sight she was just an ordinary girl trapped into a lab. Slim figure, pale, brown eyes and hair, spends most time indoors, 20 years old. That's what he could tell about her. But the further he spent time with her the more secrets he found of her. She was thin but quiet built. The way her eyes would dart and analyses every movement around her and all the evidence and reports they had collected of her, plus her blood sample shown that she wasn't just 'an ordinary girl'. _

_She was calm and collected if only he was staying in a safe distance. Which to Sherlock's deduction it was five large strikes: any closer than that she would get into the defeating position. Sherlock once managed to get close to her as close as two strikes trying to test her limits but he received a kick in the knee. And he learned his lesson. So in order to pass things with her he would either toss them toward her or put it on the floor and slide it with his leg._

_Out of everything he showed her she only knew a couple of things, the essential tools. She had no idea what a phone or pen and paper were. If something was new she would arch an eyebrow, if she was confused she would frown. Her facial expressions were calm when she was listening, when she was happy she would swing her legs. She rarely talked. The only time she said an actual word was when she whispered her name when he introduced himself. She understood him completely but wasn't willing to talk. _

_She was foreign with most things but she knew what a computer was. She was totally familiar with laboratory tools. She wasn't neither wild nor a murderer. She was an experiment: that was the answer he gave to Mycroft after two months of spending time with her. She was being taught to kill. She couldn't write or read but she was familiar with technology, she didn't knew what a home was but she had a family. She was being raised somewhere away from humanity and the simplest everyday tools but she was skillful. That was the only answer Sherlock could come up with. _

_'The lab was where she had grew up and lived in. she attacked those men because they had entered her home without permission. She was just protecting herself.' He told Mycroft ' She is just misunderstood.' and those words felt so familiar slipping through his lips. He was so used to be misunderstood._

_DBDBD_

It was around seven when John dropped by his former flat. His shift had just ended not so thirty minutes ago. Technically, he should have been in his bed and asleep as he had another shift starting at 6 a.m. But he couldn't just help the need to check on Sherlock.

Using his spare key, John unlocked the door and entered the flat. It was surprisingly quiet. He slide his key back into his pocket and strolled up the stairs. His fingers touched the handle and gently bent it down. A small smile captured his lips as the door slide open.

Diana was curled up on the leather sofa, her head resting on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock had one leg crossed under him, the one she was lying her head on, and the other dangling off the sofa, his head leaned to the side on the back of the sofa. A few dark curly strands falling in his eyes.

To be honest with himself, John didn't expect to see this side of Sherlock. He knew that he cared for his friends but love was less he expected to see of him. He doubted if he could love someone but more importantly he doubt that someone was capable of loving him back. John could tell that Sherlock didn't have a soft side. He found relationships boring, he never saw Sherlock in any sort of intimate relation with anyone, Janine and Irene were exceptional though, so John figured out it wasn't just a short term relationship. Sherlock actually cared, and if John dared to tell this in his face, he loved her.

John noticed a mug sitting on the sofa arm. Sherlock's long fingers were wrapped around the handle. His hold was light on it and it would soon fall off and crash to the floor. He didn't want the mug to disturb their little moment so he decided to take it into the kitchen and leave.

John walked as quiet as he could, almost tiptoed to the sofa. He reached his hand and slipped the mug away through Sherlock's fingers. Sherlock began to stir and within seconds he was fully awake. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and his eyes fixed on John.

"John," he called out, his voice croaky from sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there," he smiled at him "Came to check on you. I was just leaving, didn't want to disturb your sleep."

Sherlock shook his head and began to move but felt Diana's head laying on his lap. He gestured at the cushion on his former flat mate armchair.

"Would you please pass it over here, John?" John nodded, taking the cushion off of the armchair and handing it to him. Sherlock slipped one hand under her head and gently lifted her head off of his lap. He moved aside to make room to get up and replaced it with the cushion.

"I thought you said she only sleeps through the day?" John asked watching his friend stretching the sleep away from his body.

"I drugged her," Sherlock replied, walking to kitchen to get himself some water.

John's jaw dropped. "You did what?"

"I drugged her," Sherlock repeated himself calmly like it was nothing at all.

"You-" John hushed as Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing not to talk too loud or he would wake her up. John glanced at the sleeping Diana before walking to the kitchen. This time talking in a low tone "You drugged the poor girl? Are you out of your head? She was injured a few days ago and you-"

Sherlock gulped down the water and put the glass back down on the table. "Oh, she'll be fine. It was only an experiment, John."

John stared at him like he was an idiot. He definitely was one. He drugged the only person, probably the first and last, who loved him. He tried his latest drug on her out of all the people. John scolded at him before leaving the flat in frustration, warning to be more human and sane toward her. Sherlock but only shrugged his shoulder.

He waited until he heard the front door close. He marched to the sofa and bent down next to it. He could feel the cold floor even through his pants. Brushing away a few locks out of her face, he smiled at her sleeping face sadly.

Sherlock had to drug her. She used any little chance she found to contact Mycroft to come and pick her up. Sherlock already hid her phone and made sure he set a secure password on his laptop so she couldn't email Mycroft. She tried to sneak his phone but he managed to keep it away from her. But today she typed down a text to Mycroft and before she hit the send button Sherlock came in with a mug of tea, which he drugged with sleeping pills, and convinced her to drink it all. And while she was dozing off and explaining Sherlock the reasons she needed to leave, he slipped his phone away from her reach.

No one understood how badly he wanted to keep her safe and by his side. He didn't want to let her leave and off to danger now that her health wasn't in the best conditions. Now that she possibly could…die.

He would drug her over and over or fly to the furthest side of the world just to keep her safe.

_**A/N: HI THERE! Finally finals over and the summer is here and that means FREEDOM!**_

_**So here a long chapter for you my dear readers. I see new people in the following section! Thanks for following and favoriting the story. That means a lot to me. You guys inspire me to write more.**_

_**I was really excited to get back to writing and this thought was the only thing helped me through the frustration and stressed period of exams. I passed with satisfying results, if you're curious to know, lol.**_

_**ANYWAYS…**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. And I appreciate REVIEWS.**_

_**See ya on next chapter. xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sherlock's peace of mind (automatic)**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Diana woke up hours later to a dark room and a heavy head. It took her a few minutes to figure out what had happened. She reviewed everything happened that evening mentally.

_She's been trying to contact Mycroft to pick her up and take her somewhere away from Baker Street. She couldn't stay there any longer. She was all fine and needed to leave but she couldn't find her phone. She looked everywhere she could think of. Under the bed, in the bathroom, in the cabinets, she even checked every single pocket of his clothes. She sometimes hated Sherlock. When he was on and about doing something, everything was well planned. He had hid her phone somewhere she couldn't find. She thought of his laptop. She could send Mycroft an email but again Sherlock's laptop had a password on it and she wasn't a genius, like him, to guess the password. She even tried to sneak Mrs. Hudson's phone but the door was locked as well. The only way remained was to use Sherlock's phone. _

_Diana didn't know how but he had the ability to read people's mind. She tried the three scenarios that she knew would actually work. She joined Sherlock in bed last night and cuddled him, wrapping an arm around his lower back. Sherlock had his phone in his pants pocket. The best moment to sneak his phone was when he fell asleep. She waited patiently for him to drift off. When she felt his breathing rhythm slowed down, she gently moved her hand toward his pocket and as her fingers almost felt the phone Sherlock stirred. He gently took her wrist and unwrapped her arm from around him. He faced her and looked at her with sleepy eyes, giving her the look 'I know your little game don't try it, it won't work'. She huffed in his face and turned around._

_The next time she tried her chance was around 7 in the morning. Sherlock was showering in the bathroom. She peeked her head through the connecting door in his bedroom. The curtains were drawn so he couldn't see her. She tiptoed to where his clothes were lying on beside sink. She made sure she don't make any sound while getting close to the sink. She noticed his phone on top of his purple shirt. She wasn't even half way through that his voiced stopped her._

_"Anna," he called out softly from behind curtains. She let out a muffed scream. The man could hear a fly from kilometers away. She walked back to the room, stamping her bare feet legs on the tiled floor of bathroom and threw herself on the bed._

_The third time she tried it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Sherlock was busy doing something in the kitchen and had forgot his phone on the coffee table. Diana looked at him from corner of her eyes while pretending to read the book he gave her. When she made sure he wasn't paying any attention, she snatched his phone and quickly typed a massage to Mycroft announcing she was ready to leave but before she could touch the send button Sherlock appeared in front of her, holding a mug. He sat down beside her and take the phone out of her hand._

_"Drink the tea and then you can do whatever you want," she looked at him, unable to believe her own ears. She accepted the tea and began drinking it while having a conversation with him, explaining while she needed to leave. Not so long after she felt dizzy and drowsy. She marked that as lack of sleep that morning. She bent to grab the phone but passed out on the couch._

She turned on her back, moaning as she moved. She has been lying on the same shoulder for hours, her muscles were aching badly. A few seconds later she heard a click and all the lights turned on. She had to close her eyes as it sprang painfully in her eyes. It took her a moment to adjust to the light. She sat up and rubbed her sore right shoulder. She blinked blankly at the sight of Sherlock sitting on his seat and watching over him. Now she understood why John would always call him a bastard, as Sherlock told her. She couldn't believe he drugged her. She felt something was strange about the taste of the tea but shrugged it off.

Sherlock disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a cup in his hand. "Mrs. Hudson made this herbal tea when she found out I drugged you." He handed her the cup and sat beside her on the leather sofa with a huff, "She claimed it will sooth headaches and a heavy head."

Diana looked at the steaming purple liquid in the cup and then back to Sherlock. Sherlock noticed the hesitation in her eyes. "Don't worry I'm not planning to drug you anytime soon." She rolled her eyes and gulped down the tea. It better to work, she thought, her head was throbbing.

"I don't understand you, Sherlock." She put the cup on the coffee table and faced him.

"Nor do I,"

"But you should. You're more _human _than me," She stated putting emphasize on the word human which was true. An experiment could never be a human even if she was in exact shape and form. Sherlock looked at her for a long second before turning his gaze away. She wanted to leave for her own reasons and he wanted to keep her in for his own reasons. None would get anywhere.

He felt her slim arms wrapping around him in an embrace, her face pressed to the crook of his neck. Even through his suit he could feel her cold hands against his skin. Her skin was always cold, even in summer. Her skin was as cold as a corps. And that was why she liked snuggling or hugging him: he was always warm. Sherlock wrapped his own arm around her frame, letting out a sigh, appreciating to have her this close after 2 long years of separation. They took Moriarty's network down together but then it was time to come back. He definitely missed John, his flat, his violin, and his normal life but there was something he left behind. Something related to sentimental, the only thing he never thought he could be capable of.

His phone vibrated against his suit pocket revealing he had a text from Lestrade.

_Sherlock, you're needed immediately. There's a murder. I know you'll love it. _

_G. Lestrade_

Diana couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. He jumped off the sofa and exclaimed in joy that he finally got a murder. He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before running down the stairs to hail a cab. He texted Mrs. Hudson to not let anyone in while he was gone, not even John.

Diana watched him hail a cab and drive away from Baker Street through drawn curtains of the windows before marching to the bedroom with a glass of water. She needed more pills. Her inner organs were screaming in pain. Gulping down five golden pills with a glass of water, she lay down on the pillows. She should start counting her days. She knew she wouldn't last long.

_**A/N: There, happy new chapter. Yay. Now tell me, do you like it?**_

_**Thanks for following, faving and reading. Till next chapter bye**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sherlock's peace of mind **

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was not later than 2 am when Sherlock's legs finally stepped on the 221B stairs. He made his way up to his flat, leaving muddy footprints on the linear carpets knowing Mrs. Hudson would scold him for that later. He huffed on his leather couch not bothering taking his coat off. Gathering his fingers under his chin into his individual style of thinking, he began restoring everything into his Mind Palace.

The case Lestrade has asked his assistance on was a 6 according to John, but For Sherlock it was a solid 10. It wasn't like one of those boring murder cases that the murderer was a family member killing the victim out of envy. It was rather interesting. There was no evidence of murderer. No fingertip, hair, or any mistake. The murderer was way too clever. He had planned everything delicately.

To Sherlock's surprise, there was no police car around the block when Sherlock arrived at the crime scene. There were only Lestrade, Sally, and a few men from investigation compartment taking pictures and notes. It was clear that the police didn't want to make a scene to keep journalists away.

Based on John's assumptions the murder had happened about 8 in the morning. The victim was a young woman in her early 20s, lying on flat her back in her living room, mouth open with a needle shoved directly in her heart, not an inch further or less.

Sherlock walked around her small two bedrooms house, observing the evidence. Everything was in place. She had woke up not less than an hour before her death, touched around the house a little bit and made herself some breakfast. She had poured herself some coffee and took a few sips before the murderer had made their way into the house and the incident happened.

Their only hope was the liquid injected to her blood. If they were lucky they could find some clues from her blood.

_They were so fed up and Diana was well aware. They've had provide her medicine, food, and a bed to sleep in. After that the guy, Sherlock, came they stopped all those crazy experiments and treat her more like a human than a piece of meat to drag needles in its skin. She didn't know how many days she had spent at that lab but clearly it has been a long first she did anything she could to escape and go find Father. But the more she thought about it the more she realized he didn't love them as he always used to tell them. If he did he wouldn't leave her behind or he would look for her. _

_She didn't tell a soul anything about Father but the curly head guy had somehow sort it out because after he left, the guy who had brought her to the lab came in and told her that they can guarantee her safety if only she agreed to help them. He gave her three days to think about it. She took her time and pondered. She could either keep living a boring life like this or use her abilities to be useful and not to feel worthless._

_Her three days' time had come to an end and the same man walked in, his umbrella clicking on the floor along way. She spoke up, for the first time having an actual conversation with someone other than that Sherlock. To Mycroft's surprise she accepted his offer but only on one condition. She wanted to have a moment alone with Sherlock, away from the prying eyes. She asked for security cameras to go off for a minute and then she would tell them everything and assist them in whatever it was. Mycroft didn't trust her, of course. It was a risk to put his brother in danger even for a minute but he accepted her circumstances. _

_The next day Sherlock walked in her room a look of curiosity dangling from his face. It all happened in a blink of eye, so fast that Sherlock's brain was unable to process it all. The gates closed behind him with a soft swift and he saw her sitting on her bed with the same gown. A second she cast a look at the security cameras to make sure the tiny lamp go from green to red and the second later she was on her feet running in the short distance between her bed and where he was standing. Her two arms wrapped themselves around his waist in a tight firm hold. A shiver ran down Sherlock's whole body. Even through his clothes he could feel her cold freezing flesh. 'Just wanted to know how being warm feels like,' and with that she stepped aside leaving Sherlock in wonder._

_**A/N: haven't updated I know! I had writers block and been hella busy. Thanks for following me and the story ;*.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed **_

_**xoxoxo **_


End file.
